When Opposites Attract
by daymareee
Summary: Scotts a worker and a criminal. Courtney is a counselor. What happens when trouble meets harmony? Find out: -) rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I owe NNOTHIN! !**

The field was covered with sprinkles of water as Scott shuts off the sprinkler. He grabs a bottle of water and drinks half of it since it was 99 degrees and he'd been under the sun for 13 hours with one only a break. Scott had been up since 6 in the morning, removing the fresh fruits and vegetables from underground, plowing across the 90 acres of land and planting new seeds under new soil. "Man I'm starvin'." he grunted. He walks to Joe, the owner of the land, who paid him only $300. "Come by tomorrow. I got more for ya Scotty."

"Yes sir." He walks to his truck, a variety of dark blue to blue 2007 tundra, and drives to Waterlark diner. he orders the usual: grilled chicken breast, white rice with steamed vegetables and a glass of water. The sun sinks behind the trees as the cold wind blows. It was now 59 degrees as he drove to Creamson County. The dark green, one story home stood out as he park his vehicle in the garage. His little sister, Alberta, who notices his arrival, runs out of the front door and jumps on him. "Brother! Brother! Brother! I finally ride a bike without a tricycle!" she said, beaming as her red curls bounce everywhere. "Awww that's sweet Al, but I got something for ya." he grins as the kangaroo hops everywhere while demanding what is the surprise. "Close your eyes" he ordered and she obeyed. Scott carefully places a gold necklace with a word saying "cowgirl" in cursive. "Can I open my eyes now Scotty?" she whined. "Go on and look atta mirror." The red headed scattered to the bathroom and screeched. "I love it brother!" Scott beamed and cross over to the living room where his pappy is seen slouching on the couch while watching an action movie. "Hey pops. I get the first job done and Joe wanted me to come back tomorrow. Sumthin' bout more work." "Well that's good son. I need ya ta do me a favor by the way after work."

"What's that pa?"

"In the garage there's a package that was suppose ta be sent ta sum lady I assume but it was sent at da wrong address. Wheneva you aren't busy, Go ta the Mail Frail and tell em they mistaken the senders address. Got it son?"

"Aight Pa. Did you got the roof done?" "Yep. Took me a while ta fix it cause a flock of goose kept nagging at me." Scott and Pa both laughed when Annie, the mother of three and husband of Pa, appeared from the kitchen yelling. "If you boys don't keep that laughter in here, I will not make any dinner!"

"Whatever hon, your cookins' terrible anyways." Pa jokes and Annie aims a lid at him. Scott chuckles as his parents began to argue playfully. He then stepped outside and watch the now blazing blue sky dazzled with silver and blue stars. Scott loves the scenario: the trees are now glossed with light, the night birds sang beautifully and the community shines bright like a diamond." Man I love this community. So calm and amazin'." The 19 year old hums an old country song before heading back inside his home.

The sun frees itself from the clouds and sizzles through Scott's window. He rubbed his eyes and yawns loudly. He jumps off his queen size scarlet bed and enters his solid gold bathroom, where he took a shower and brushes his teeth. After putting on a gray shirt written "Country Boy Here" in neon green, a navy blue jeans and gray green shoes, Scott checks if Alberta is ready to go to her friends house; in surprise, she was already up since 6. "Wow so you finally got ya up early huh?"

"Yup. Are you ready to go brother? Can I say mornin' to Mr. Joe for I go to Amy house?"

"Now you know you gotta apologise ta Mr. Joe fur that nonsense ya did."

"But it ain'ta my fault brother! His watermelon butt was in da way so how am I suppose ta move?" Alberta whined. Last week, Joe accused Alberta knocking down his $100 vase while running when in reality, she was stuck in between Joe's butt and the Chinese vase. "Either way Alberta, ya still gotta apologise." she mumbled a "fine" and they went inside his truck. Scott turns his radio on and listens to "Stan" by his favorite rapper, Eminem. Alberta switches the station to pop music and he began to yell frantically at her; she yells back. She won the verbal argument and dances to her pop. He rolled his eyes and pulls up to Joe's three story house. "Brother, when will Mr. Joe find another lady?"

"Alberta! Why would ya say that?"

"I don't like her. I saw her flirtin with anotha hippie and rubbing his inner thigh. " Scott glares at her. "That's bull sis. Why would she do that? She's a-" Scott's words were cut off when he sees Marie, Joe's girlfriend, tongue kissing some freak who happens to be Joe's friend. "Oh my God." Alberta grabs Scott's phone, unlocks it and takes a picture of the disturbing scene. Marie pinches the boy before leaving inside her car and drove away. "Isn't it the guy who was at Joe's party last week?" Scott asked his sister. "Well duh. Jackie Chan was showin his karate moves to her. She's a tramp." Scott and Alberta laughed and exited out of his vehicle, holding each others hand. Scott knocks on the wooden door and out comes a sick Joe. "Good mor-" he coughs heavily and spits a green mucus to the the ground. "Mornin Joe. Sorry bout last week. Are ya alright?" Alberta tosses her head to one side. "Ya seemed really sick."

"I am actually." he sneezes twice. "Have you seen Marie? I told her ta find sum medicine for me. " Scott nodded. "Yeah. Before leavin, she gave a romantic kiss ta your friend."

"Scott don't ya dare lie-"

"He ain't lying sir! Fo' sure look at this pic I took just a couple minutes ago!" she held her brothers phone to Joe's face. He stared at it for a long time before dropping his head. "I'm so shamed. She must've got me sick just to sleep with Chang." he cried and hugged Scott, his snot slips onto his shirt. Scott is freaked out by it but didn't do anything. "Mr. Joe, let's take ya ta the hospital before she kills ya." Alberta takes her brothers key to unlock the truck while Scott carries the sick man to the vehicle. "Scott? Tell ya sis to go in my room and get a package from the closet. It's for you." His sister already heard the conversation and scatters to his home. It took her awhile however, due to the fact that it was heavy for the 9 year old. Scott finally manages to put Joe inside, then grabs the package and places it in the back. Alberta climbs in and they sped to the hospital where Joe was being treated.

After going to the hospital, Scott drops his sister off to her friends house before going home." Your home early," Annie stated as she puts away the last two dishes in the counter. "So are you."

"I'm off today sweetie. What happened?"

"Joe got sick by Marie. She's also having an affair with some dude name Chang."

"Oh dear. Joe minus well go back with Shelby. She was perfect."

"I guess so. Ma, I think I'll go out ta hang with my friends. "

"Be careful sweetie. DON'T do anything stupid. If ya wanna go back ta jail, all you have ta do is ask." Scott walks out, grumbling a "It was an accident."

Now here's the problem with Scott: he's a criminal yet his family have no idea about it. The necklace Alberta wore on her neck was actually stolen and replaced with a fraud one. The thing was, Scott also stole it from Storm County, with is four counties away from Creamson County. Scott slumps against an oak tree and began carving. He's a devious one, oh yes, more brains than how he look, stronger and faster than an athlete. He stood exactly 6 feet, weighing 199 pounds and has a handsome feature. He's not very interested in most of the ladies out there, who are either to whorish and plain stupid or very immature and a pushover. The adult teen finishes up his carving: a lotus flower. "Ma would've loved this." His phone rang suddenly and he answered with an annoyed "hello".

"Sweetie are ya still out there with ya friends?"

"No ma. I'm heading ta my car. I'm coming right now alright?"

"Hmm okay Scott. Hurry cause ya grandparents are here. I picked up Alberta so come now." he hung up and drove lazily back home.

**Well that's an overview of Scott. **

**Next chapter will be Courtney ;-) **

**Peacee!**!


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say other than review and favorite or follow if you like it!

Chapter 2 with Courtney:-)!

Courtney parked her 2012 burning orange Ferrari at the lot on 62 ave on Lois street. She glanced at her watch which read 10:30 p.m. She sighed, crosses the street and makes a left, entering the 'Counting Stars' bar. As she watched the neon colored light segregated all over the place, a voice shouted above the booming music. "Courtney over here!" Bridgette called. Courtney shifts her hips to one side and frown while standing in front of the group. "What are we doing here in this..."

"Outstanding? " Geoff guessed, hoping that he's correct. "No! It's revolting. Not to mention the influence of alcohol and drug in here." Courtney sneered. Gwen smirked and Duncan commented, "Hey toots, aren't you also under the influence?" The group laughs but Gwen slaps him. "Duncan!" she growled. "You promised to be chill tonight."

"Hey a promise is what I cannot keep actually." Courtney rolled her eyes and say next to Heather, who can be seen fussing at Alejandro. "I hate it when you flirt with those ox!" The Latino face wrinkled. "At least I don't have to kiss your cat's balls." Heather gasped and looks away with anger. "Are you two still going at it since Tuesday?" Gwen questioned. "Zip it goth girl and yes we are!" Heather snapped. "Whoa Alejandro, deal with the angry Asian pussy will ya?" Duncan barked. Alejandro stares at him and in response, "I wish but she refuses to meet with my MACHO friend down there." The whole group erupts in laughter except for Heather who stormed out. "I might give it to her tonight instead. Buenas noches, mi amigos." As he left, Jeff and Bridgette began their make out session. "Dudes can ya do us a favor and take those glossy lips to the motel?" Duncan snorted. The couple stood, waving a goodbye, leaving the trio alone at the table. "So Courtney, how's work today?" Gwen kindly asked. "It was alright; some of them had problems with stress, others with their past relationships. One of them was acting... I don't know how to say this in a nice way... Simple-minded? Her names Lindsay and her problem was to find out how to remember that she have a boyfriend Tyler. She had my name wrong, assumed that I was lesbian and then said that I really need a makeover." Duncan snickers and Gwen faced stood shock. "Damn so much of a simple mind chick." A waitress appeared and asked if they are ready to order. "Yeah I'll have a vodka." Courtney pulls his ear and warned him, "That's an undercover cop. Order something else." he glares at the menu and orders a glass of water and 1/4 burger. Gwen and Courtney orders a large chocolate milkshake and two medium fries, less salt. The waitress jotted the list and heads off to another table. "Thanks for saving my ass back there. How'd ya know that she's a cop?" The counselor snorted. "Obviously the bitch forgot to cover her tag. See it hanging over her neck?" The criminal searches and notices. "You don't have to call her that."

"Ugh. I know who is that. She took my position as a cop!" Courtney slammed her fist on the table. "I think we should consult you. Tell us your problem, Ms. Stiles?" Gwen joked. A waiter had arrived with their meal and hand the bill to her. "I'll pay." Duncan announces and reaches for a fry. "When will you have a boyfriend Courtney?" She frowned. "The heck you mean by that?" Duncan taps silently against the glass. "I mean getting one. You been practically single for your whole lifetime. Minus the-"

"Duncan. I dated you before. Hello, doesn't anyone remember?!" Courtney wailed. Gwen raised a brow. "I did. Except that you two lasted for 6 months. You kissed him four times but never woo-hoo." The three then cracked more jokes after leaving the bar. "Well I'll see you guys soon! And don't forget to call me Gwen!" The 18 year old quickly settles herself into her car and headed south. Is it true? Do I need a boyfriend? Ugh heck no! All they do is nag nag grips the wheel tighter. "They are lucky. So damn lucky to have each other." Courtney finally came to her family's home. She then parked her car but didn't move. Instead, she sobbed loudly. Her father, James Stiles, opens her car and carries his daughter to bed. "Why cry baby girl? Your birthdays coming in four more days." Courtney looked up to her dad and replied, "Yeah. That's what I'm sobbing about. I don't want to become old." James leans forward and gives the sad child a peck on her cheek. "You can't cry, get angry or complain about becoming old. You suppose to be wiser as you get older not dumber." He stands off of her king size bed and walks out, leaving her with a deep thought in her mind.

Tick tick tick. Water taps the window and the rain is released from the clouds. Courtney stares out of the window, listening to the sound of raindrops and cars driving by. She stretched hastily, hurls off the bed and gaze at the mirror. Dammit, I really need to get some extra sleep. She rubs her hips carelessly, biting her lip in the process. "Courtesy? Are you there?" Courtney looks at the closed maroon door and shouts, "Daryl if you don't get out of my room and it's Courtney you twit!" Her older brother knocks down her brush. "Oops, my fault!" you're so dead. She brushes her teeth carefully, gurgling Listerine and checks if she haven't lost a spot. Once again, Daryls voice appeared. "Just to remind you that you've got to go get mail lil sis."

"Don't you think I know that?" she barked. "Just to remind you that it's been 40 minutes past your breakfast date with Jasmine!" Daryl looked suddenly confused. She face palms and spoke slower. "You. Have. A. Breakfast. Date. With. Jasmine. That. Was. 40. Minutes. Ago." The brother expression changes in fear, races out of Courtneys room and darts out of the house. "Haha... Sucker." she strips down naked and examines her body. I seriously need to workout more. No wait, that's not it. She climbs into the aqua green shower where she cleanse herself for nearly 20 minutes. "Courtney! Hurry up so you can eat your breakfast!" Jennifer Stiles, the mother of two and wife of James, called out as she passes by her daughter's room. "Ma I'm almost dressed. Just keep mines in the microwave!"

Not here's the information about Courtney:

She's talented, previously wanted to become a 'safety cop' but lost the opportunity. She is a counselor who has to struggle with controlling her patients emotions and situations within their past or present life. She can be obnoxious and rude at times but ALL times. The 18 year old have many friends, including Duncan and Gwen.

**So there's chapter 2! **

**Chapter 3 is coming up soon! **

**:-**)


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is about the two meeting each other at some place... I won't tell you here! It's inside the chapter!

Read on to find out!

Scott was sitting in deep sea blue, dark-tinted windows Camry as he carefully watches a family swarmed inside their 3 story loft. He'd been watching them for the last two weeks, knowing when they depart and return, what their daily task is, and when they sleep. He knew where they're going tonight: Danish fancy restaurant. He leans his seat back and folds his arms. "They take so damn long man." Duncan sat up from the back. "Tell me about it. Why this house? What makes it look valuable?" Tapping the wheel in boredom, Scott replies, "cause the father gots some cash that his family does not know. Obviously he's a business guy who cannot let his fam know bout his illegal activities. That includes cocaine and shit." Duncan looks to his right and nods. "Guess ya are right. Look, he's on the phone. Ya hear what's he sayin?" Scott ears perks out, listening to the conversation of the guy on the phone. "No no no! I-! Wait! How about 105 pounds? $1500 is fine. I'll see you tomorrow. My wife and kids are fine, yes thank you. Alright, bye." "Honey, who was that? You're not fucking around are you?" The man shook his head and laughs. "Sweetheart, relax that was my boss. He told me to go see him briefly. Hon, I no longer work with the drug lords. I promise." The blonde seemed bewildered, then finally took the salty faulty by planting her lips between his neck and shoulder blades. Scott retreats to the criminal. "He gettin' some cash tomorrow. See, I told you that it's this house." Duncan nods slowly, chewing his lip before asking, "You disabled the security and their guard dogs?" Scott held a small bottle, twirling it with his thumb and middle finger. "They'll sleep within 15 minutes. Also not only I disable it but I reactivate it, gaining control so that we can enter their house without alarm whenever we want to." Duncan and Scott bump his fist on Scott's right shoulder. "Dude, I love your devious thinking." He grinned in response, feeling appreciated for his high intelligence. They waited until the family get into their car, passing the blended vehicle before turning right. The two have not got out of the car; they waited for 5 more minutes instead. Minutes past, and they crossed the street, dressed in all black. Duncan climbs and leaps off the 7-foot fence with no trouble. He opens the gate and in comes Scott, carrying a large grey sports bag. "Did you OVERDOSE them?!" Duncan whisper harshly. Scott replies, "No Mr. Holmes. I only put 10 drops of flu liquid inside their bowls. They'll be alright. I've done this so many times to my aunts' cats and dogs." He heads over to the back door and enters the 15 digit code; and it opens. Slice of pie it is, Scott smirked as he lowers his bag on the kitchen counter. The family's home seems luxurious: A gold trophy chandelier hangs below the ceiling, the counters are gray marble style, the cabinets and drawers coated a light chocolate with vanilla spots curved in every direction. The walls looks more like the wet sand and floor crippled. While Duncan was examining the photos of the family and searches for valuable items, Scott wanders up the stairs to find the vault; it was sitting behind a large photo. He first carefully places the photograph down, then takes out a stethoscope, places it on the center of the vault and listens silently. He waited and started to twist and turn for the password to reveal its identity. When the vault cracks open, it made Scott cry out. Stacks of cash and jewelry are in an orderly file which pleases him the most. He grabs some of the amounts, checks to see if it looks like it wasn't touch, then slowly closes the vault. "You got the money?" Duncan question as they drove to 354 highways. "Yeah. I ain't taking all though. You don't want it to be so obvious." Duncan nods in agreement but realizes he forgot about his girl. "Ah shit. Scott take me to Miller's Therapy. I forgot about my girl." Scott snorts in irritation, exits 78 and makes two long left's and one right. Gwen stood along with Courtney who does not look happy. "Come on in girls." Duncan said as he pinches Gwen. "Scott? Can Courtney take a ride with us? Someone hijacked her car and she lives eight miles away." The tiring lady sits next to her friend, waving shyly at him. He grins in response. "Sure. No probs. I'm Scott." they shook hands and he pulls his car away from the soaring building. Gwen and Duncan lives about a mile from Courtney's work, so he sped for 5 minutes. No one said a word, but when they arrive, Gwen convinces Courtney to sit in the front seat. "But why?" She whined. "Because he does not know where you live at, dummy." She hugs her friend and says night. "So what's ya area?" Her face cringed. "What did you say?" Scott rolls his eyes and tries to speak more formal. "Where ya live, Courtney?" She continues to stare but finally replied, "Before the border of Stone town which is right after Creamson County. You make a left and follow the curve until you reach a crimson loft house. And I better hope you have a memory loss because I don't want you to drive here ever _again_. Understand?" Scott glares at her as if she's threatening him. "Am I supposed to cry or be offended, princess?" Courtney notice that he's no longer frowning, but smirking? "I'm sorry but please this isn't Beauty and the Beast. I am a beauty yes, but you're not my Beast." Scott laughs as he turns to Queens's restaurant. "Really Courtney? I thought imma Princess." She tries to argue but sees that they're at a drive-thru. "Why are we in a drive-thru?" He pinches her side softly. "'Cause I'm hungry. Why, ya hungry?" She hears her stomach rumble violently. "Um… yes I am actually." When they ordered, Courtney finally catches a glimpse of Scott. _He's… not ugly? Oh darn. His eyes are navy blue, and he has freckles… just like me!_ "Courtney? Hello, your foods here." Courtney manages to snap out of it, showing a faint blush form across her cheeks. "I can see that you pervert." His smirk reveals once again, with a "Whatever princess." look. They devour a delicious sandwich and gulped down Pepsi, she folds a napkin diagonally, leaning over and removing the grease off of his skin. "You eat like a pig." Scott grumbles, "I wonder how ya boyfriend can handle that loquacious mouth of yours. What ya bored?" She chews her lips before murmuring, "I don't have a boyfriend and maybe I an bored. Plus we got another two more miles for me to go home."

"You meant the next twenty-five more miles, darling." Scott voice guides the sign that stands in the center before crossing another highway: Closed. "Are they kidding me?!' Courtney shriek. "I want to take a shower and sleep for work tomorrow!"

"Well, you can bunk in with me and go to work tomorrow. Whatcha do at ya job? Scream at people as if you have no sense?"

"What no! For your information, I'm a therapist. You know, I hear the situation and I give them some advice on how to handle the problem. They will then ccome back to me and let me know whether the conflict has been resolved or not. And I shall not sleep with a hog like you!" Scott pinches her lips, ending the conversation with, "That barbarous mouth of yours has gots to go. You outta call your mommy and tell em bout ya car. Let em also know that the quickest route is closed so you're sleeping at Gwen's house." Courtney thinks about for a awhile, then replies, "Okay I'll call as long as you don't put your dirty fingers on me."

"Who would wanna touch a pettish chick? Sides, my fingers are exceedingly fresh." Courtney glares at him, then pulls out her phone to call her dad.

"Hey sweetie! If I don't answer, leave me a message and I'll reply back at cha! Anyways, This is James Stiles speaking. I'm not on the line at this moment so leave all available information to me, I'll get to you soon. To leave a voicemail, press 001. Other than else, you can hang up." Courtney press 0-0-1. And spoke like an innocent child. When she ends the call, Scott turns his truck off, climbing out to see his family. He's really, really strong, Courtney waited for a bit until he return, stating that his family are not here, supposedly out of town. "Good news is that you get ta sleep in my lil sis bed. Don't get creep out how ha room looks though. I'll be asleep in my bedroom which is two doors from her room. The bathrooms next ta me and I'll give us some clothes." Courtney opens the door and was about to step out, but Scott warned her that he should carry her since she does not look like a fan of mud. "Oh shut up. I can do-" She slides off, her butt slams to the soggy mud. "Ewwwww!" Scott is amused by this before taking the girl inside the home he grew up in.

**I deeply apologise to those who had been waiting for this chapter. :) Please favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say but review and fav! Thanks for reading!**

It'd been two hours since Scott and Courtney had stayed inside his home. She had been whining and complaining how dirty she was, which clearly annoy the fuck out of Scott. _Man, will she ever shut the hell up_?! He searches for some tape while she was distracted by the news flash on television.

"This is Beth Foster, live on channel 67 and right now I'm experiencing some terrible weather here." She was seconds away from describing the forecast when her retainer slips out of her mouth. Beth is fully aware of this, but does not pay any attention. "Ewww! That's so not right!" Courtney covers her eyes in fear. "So what if it's not right? At least she's doing her work and not worrying about that retainer. What you need is some tape to shut that tramp up."

She gasped. _Did he really met to be harsh? Gwen says he's easy-going, but he's discourteous? Or maybe it's… me. _Scott sees hurt swelling inside her eyes. "I didn't imply it like that. Sorry but ya need to watch that mouth cause if you were mine, I would not take ya out until it has settled. Can you have power over that mouth? It seems like ya were having some nuisance. As a psychotherapist you should have been nicer. Well, are ya?"

Courtney takes a tissue from the small table and wheeze. "I can't actually. I got most of my personality traits from my dad. I'm bad-tempered, rude, selfish and a hypocrite."

"Then let's fix that attitude." Her face cringed. "Excuse me?" Scott repeats it again, "Then let's fix it. We can start now." Courtney hesitates at first, assuming that she does not need help. But then she realizes that her attitude has ruined her reputation. "Oh alright. But if you screw this up, I promise you my mother will avenge you."

His expression remains the same: cold. "And? Am I suppose ta be scared? Lady, lemme tell ya something: country boys aren't afraid of anything. So enough of the insufficient shit. It's really aggravating." Scott glares at her for bit, searching for any return of another threat. "Thought so. Now apologize for that insult." She sighed, saying "sorry" and waited for him to snap. Once again, that cold face glares at her even more. "Would you please stop doing that? It's bothering me now." Courtney snared.

Scott laughs in response. "About time ya told me ta stop. I couldn't hold my barren any longer. Let's begin with a calm smooth attitude."

"Scotty! Wake up you log!" Alberta sings as she trots to his door. "If you-eek!" She froze upon what lies ahead of her: Scott snuggling with a stunning chick. Alberta smirked, murmuring a "Bout time he got laid."

The door is seen being shut with Alberta humming a song. Courtney shifts, closer to Scott, who is snoring aloud. She overhears this, and, silently screams. Scott grunts angrily and aims a pillow at her face. "Alberta if ya don't shut that hot- oh crud." Courtney growls and slaps him with a pillow. "You bastard, do you NOT remember last night? You carried me to your bed and while I tried to get some beauty sleep, your_ snoring _had screwed it up!"

Scott stretches for a bit, slips off his king size bed and began his pushups. "Are you going to even listen?!" Just then, Alberta runs in, lands on the bed, screeching, "Mornin ma'am! What's ya name? How long has you and ma brother been lovin?"

"Her names Courtney and she's not my girlfriend. To damn annoying to be mines anyways."

"Excuse me, but ignore that last remark from your brother. I'm just his friend. And why would I date an _asshole_?!"

Alberta giggles at the two. "WHAT'S funny?!" she giggles again. "Scotty and you were cuddling and snuggling on each other. So I musta think what the heck? If y'all keep on arguing like that, y'all might as done roughin just like ma and pa."

"Alberta, out. Go and take a bath. Ya better be ready for school." His sister grins and waves a bye to Courtney before heading out. "C'mon, I'll get ya some fresh clothes. Any rude comment ya wanna say for I go get it?"

"Yes. Thanks for fixing my attitude, Scotty." He laughs and replies, "No problem princess. There's a shower you can use in here. Go on, I won't take a peek, yet." He laughs even more when Courtney throws a weak pillow at him. She rolls her eyes playfully and strips off her clothes after Scott exiled. _He's so silly. _Courtney close the bathroom door behind her, glancing at the blue pearl shower she was about to climb in. It took her about 20 minutes to shower and dry up. "Teeth brushed: check. Clean everywhere: check. No water on floor: check. Now to put on clothes." She opens the door, still gripping on the towel when she sees Scott only having a towel hugging his waist. She blushes heavily, did not care if he even seen her enjoying the view. _Six packs and a v? God why this feeling now?_ "Well well well. Princess likes my form. It'll be better fa me if you show me yours." Music scratch. "Mega pervert." Courtney snorts. "As you can see, I'm going to put some clothes on, something you should be doing."

"Actually I think I'll put cargos with no shirt so I can see you drool."

"Ugh, whatever." She grabs the clothing and heads back to the bathroom.

"Hurry up; I gotta go drop her off." Scott's says impatiently. "I'm coming!" Out comes Courtney, appearing in a white buttoned long-sleeve v-neck shirt, black mid-thigh skirt and black heels. Scott whistles. "Damn. Going ta work like that?"

"Shut up. Thanks to you perverted picking and I'll be late if I go back home to change. Can we go?" Scott smirks and opens the door kindly, allowing the pretty lady to walk to the front door. "Mornin Scotty. Ooo and morning to you ma'am. I'm Scott's mother. How are ya?" Courtney beamed. "I'm alright. Your son's a real gentleman." Annie felt proud and gives her son a large kiss on his cheek. "Thank you darling. Well, I hope ya come here again. Bye sweetie."

"Ma, where's pa?" Scott questioned.

"Going to go pick up your brother from the airport."

"Hell no. I'm not staying here tonight then. Bye ma. Let's go Alberta." His sister taps the bowl of milk with her spoon and kisses her mom. "But sweetie, it's been 3 years you haven't talk to him, c'mon, just once."

"Like I said, hell no." Alberta opens the door and the trio head over to Scott's truck.

"Mind telling me why you hate your brother?" Courtney asked as Alberta shuts her door, running to her teacher. "He's an ass." Scott makes a left to 354 highways while turning on the radio. "Plus, even if I tell ya, ya will believe in him though."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's slick as hell. Better looking than me. Probably can get ya off my feet like he did ta my ex."

"Like hell as if I would fall for him. If I don't fall for you, why shall I fall for him? Is his personality similar to yours?"

"Heck no. We're opposite actually, like Ying and Yang. I'm ice; He's fire. Simply as that."

"I prefer ice. You had already given me goose bumps all over my body." Scott blushed. "I... Guess s-s-so? You're making me n-nervous Court-tney."

"I am? Sorry. Put right there." Scott obligates and finds a parking spot. "Here we are. I guess bye?"

She kisses his cheek softly as she cools, "Maybe I can get your number so we can... get to know one another." Again the heavy red smears his face. He whips out his phone while Courtney gives her digits. "Come see me if you ever feel like telling me what happen between you and your brother. Okay?"

"Alright. See ya princess."

"For the absolutely last time, I'm not a princess!" She giggles, climbing out of the truck and greets her friend Bridgette. "Who was that?" The pretty blonde asks, before her boyfriend Geoff interrupts, "Yo Courtney! That's a tough guy you got there! And is that legal wearing THIS?! Who are you?" Courtney laughs and begs them to relax so she can explain about everything. The couple were too surprise to see a different Courtney. "I have to start working, so shall we?"

* * *

The field is now dazzled with bright colors as Scott waters the final row pink roses. "Mr. Joe? I'm all done here. You ready ta look? Scott shouts at the second floor patio, where Mr. Joe was resting his belly after eating a wad of Turkey sandwiches. He struggles to look but could not since his hill is blocking the view. "Scotty? Might wanna come over here. My potbelly ain't moving and neither am has I. Somethin told me that I should've never eaten those fine Turkey sandwiches."

Scott helps the man up and when Mr. Joe sees his field, he cried. "That's beautification. Scott, I'm giving you $2,000. Did you open that box I gave ya?"

"Some gold key with a letter S sir. I still have it. Why?"

"Follow me." Mr. Joe bumps into a Vietnam vase on purpose so that it can break. "I no longer like that asshole."

"Whatever happens ta ya ex anyways?"

"Gone with the wind. Tryna come back to me for money but that ain't happening."

"You shouldn't have left her."

"I know. That's why we're going back out tonight."

"Really?!" Scott said in shock. Before he can say anything else, Mr. Joe opens the garage door and flicks on the light, revealing a white four-seated car. "All yours boy. It was a challenger but I dismantle it and reassemble the car. I'm too old for this car so I'm giving ta you son."

"Thank you, Mr. Joe. But how am I supposing ta take it home?"

"Oh yeah. I dismantled ya truck."

"You what?!" Mr. Joe erupts in laughter. "Kidding boy. I'm takin it for a ride with my soon to be wife. If you don't mind."

"Nah, I really don't. But I do mind if I smell hot sex, I'll dismantle you." Mr. Joe laughs again, patting Scott on his back and leaves him with the shiny gold key and car in Scott hands.

* * *

"I think my boyfriend hates me, Courtenay! He never answered my phone anymore!" cries Lindsay when ask if her boyfriend love her. "I don't believe so Lindsay. Let me see your phone."

"Huh? I call him on a banana!" Courtney twitches her brow. You've got to be kidding. "Lindsay? Understand that bananas is a fruit; not a cell phone." She held her own cell phone, waving gently back and forth. "This is a cell phone. Do you have one?"

"Oh totally! My best friend Beth got me one and I so love it! So, is that where I'm actually supposed to call him?"

"Yes Lindsay. Go on and call him. Tell him that you're sorry and that you want to make it up by having some fun. Your times up, chow Lindsay!"

"Amigo!" The blonde whips out her phone and start to dial her boyfriend Tyler. "Next!" Gwen barked. Owen, an obese Canadian, carries his insane fiancé, Izzy to Courtney's room.

"Hello Owen. I hope you remember the last discussion with your fiancé before she almost jumped out of the 36-story building. Now, how are you too feeling?"

"Jumped? Oh no Courtney, I was told to fly! Whee!"

"Izzy, we aren't at the amusement park yet so hold your-argh!" Izzy pressed her feet between Owens legs. Courtney eyes grew wide and cover her mouth. "My penis has become pancakes!"

"Owen! Catch me! Hahahaha!" Izzy jumps out of the window and opens her parachute. "Aw man! Not again!" Owen crawls quickly to chase after his crazed fiancé while Gwen laughs at the scene."They should make a show together. Let's name it: The Obese and The Nut job!" Courtney smirks and picks up the fallen chair. "So, what happen to you and Scott?"

"Oh nothing. I had to stay over his house for the night. His family is nice, and damn. I can't that image off my mind!"

"Whoa, someone had seen something graphic."

"Hey! I only saw him without his shirt and a towel was on his waist. Thank God I did not see anything below there!" The two burst out in laughter, when Courtney phone started to vibrate. "That must be him."

"No way, you're kidding." Courtney read the caller: Scott. She press answer and said, "Hey Scotty. I know it's you."

"Sup Princess? You sound excited to hear me alright."

"Ha. You wish Scott. I was just… being cautious"

"Whatever you say, princess. Anyways, whatcha doing for tonight?"

"Um I don't yet, why?"

"Gosh you nut; I'm referring ya to hang with me at my house. So you in?"

There was a pause. Her body tells her no, she needs some sleep for the next day of working. But her heart and brain is forcing her to say yes, knowing more of his background will give her the opportunity to find out about his enemy. "Hello? Look, I know I'm kinda rushing ya but maybe next time when you're not busy."

"Huh? Oh no!"

"So it's a yes?"

"No?"

"Al-"

"Yes! I mean yes! Come pick me up same time as yesterday. 10:05 on the dot."

"Sheesh you think we missin a flight? Get a hold of yourself, princess."

Courtney laughed. Gwen was surprise to see her that joyful for the first time over the last few years. That was when she dated Duncan three years ago. Ever since the break up, she had become the second rudest (first being heather) girl on this city of Creamy side. "Okay, I will see you then. And for the last time," she said with a slight of annoyance, "Quit calling me princess!"

"Sure. See ya, princess." He chuckles before hanging up, leaving Courtney clutching the phone madly. "So… I notice that he's gotcha in the mood. What was the convo all about?" Gwen asks as her hands held her hips, cocking her head to one side while smirking. "Oh shush. It was nothing. Just hanging out." Gwen shook her head in disagreement. "Lies, Courtney; more like a 'cuddling session'. You can keep throwing that false accusation to me, but I know you're terrible at it. I bet ya 50 bucks if you touch him or even blush at one of his comments. You won't stand a chance. You cannot win this bet at all."

"Ha. If I win, you have to go with Duncan to watch "The Notebook" all day. Can you handle that?" Gwen right lips twitch and her face wrinkles in disgust. "Are you shitting me? I hate romance, ugh! So much love scenes." Courtney giggles at her friend and lend a hand in front of her. "Deal?" Gwen stares at it for a bit, then spits at her hand and slaps it against Courtney's. "You got it." She pulls back in full disgust and races to the nearest bathroom she could find to wash off the saliva. "Are you wearing lingerie or regular panties?" Courtney said in a flirty mood to Gwen, who can be seen frowning. "What do you mean? Regu- ohh yeah. His birthdays today. I don't know honestly, maybe lingerie if I'm in the mood. How about you?"It was now the perfect tan chick to make a frown. "I wear now regular panties, Gwen. I no longer wear lingerie because Daryl went snooping in my room and told my dad about it. He literally looked for every last lingerie and burns it to ash." Gwen eyes grew wide, mouth dropped in a state of shock. "He is totally insane. I have to admit it but, that's so cool." Gwen laughs and Courtney gives a playful punch to her arm, ending the silly conversation.

* * *

**End of this chapter! Next chapter soon!**

**All of the counties, cities and other things are not real. I just throw random names that pop inside my head.**

**Also, I'll upload chapter 8 today or tomorrow! Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry** for the wait!**

**Been busy for this month... Test after test**

**Chapter 5 is on!**

_I feel so close to you right now_

Courtney grimaced as Scott finally pulls up to her in his new vehicle. She had been waiting for him at least 15 minutes, and it was obvious that he went beyond pressuring her point. "What took you so long?!" Courtney screech over the loud bass that echoed the streets of Charleston.

_Right now _

_Right now _

_Right now_

_Big deal_

_Big deal_

_I feel so close to you now, it's a force field_

Scott did not hear not one peep from the hot chili chick. Her face grew red and she shouts even louder so he cab hear. "WILL YOU PUT THE VOLUME DOWN?!" He faces her, grins and obey her command. "Miss me princess? Sorry, but I was reserving a spot at Cream West so we can have dinner." Scott opens his door, heads to the other side and held a door for her to climb in. "Such a gentleman." Courtney kindly commented.

"I can be more than _that_." He hissed in her ear, causing her to whimper. After slamming her door, he crawls inside his and drove to Cream West Restaurant, where he parked at B -31, as signaled from employees. "Ever been here? "Scott asked as they walk near the doors of the restaurant. She shook her head no. "I heard the foods robustness."

"Well some of da food are astringent; some fiery and bittersweet. Its just some of their taste. My suggestion is the jumbo shrimp with penne coated with homemade Alfredo." Courtney felt her stomach rumble. "Let's take a seat; I'm starving." They both settled in royal blue chairs surrounded by the smooth music and swirling lights. They took their orders before having nice conversation, regardless of Scott stroking Courtneys legs without permission and earning several smacks and slaps. He chuckles after having a slap from her once again, this time for holding her waist and resting his head on her neck. "Will you quit doing this inappropriate gesture and touching me?!" She said harshly.

This makes Scott laugh even more than before. He held her hand and speaks smoothly, "Relax Courtney. .. I'm a therapist. Allow yourself to be free. Sides, I bring some extra clothes cause we're swimming tonight."

"Swimming? Scott, did you hit your head? It's dangerous to go out swimming in the night. And also, understand that there's sharks now?!"

"Ah calm down dammit. I ain't taking ya ta the beach; we're going ta ma boys house. He owns a lake-God only knows how- and we can take a dive. It's clean and safe. Plus it's not that deep ya know."

Courtney was about to say something, but she stopped and glares at Gwen, who happens to be several tables away from her. She excuses Scott by going to the bathroom while the Goth girl seems to follow right behind her. "Gwen. I don't know where to start."

"Haha uh hello, you're speaking with a girl who has a man that can track people by scent. And yes, I am dead serious about the bet. And change of deal: you have to tease AND sleep with him if you lose. I will watch the Notebook on repeat all day." Before Courtney can even protest, Gwen had already shaken her hand and waves off a bye. Scott waits for Courtney when she finally emerge from the restroom. "Why arent you sitting down?"

Isn't obvious? We're going ta a party; so no eating. Come on, Geoffs gonna be piss if i don't get there on time."

Her jaw dropped. "You know him? Blonde, blue eyes and dates Bridgette?!"

"The whole town literally knows em. Best love couple in the county. He's the manager of Creams Skateboarding Park and hecka people would go everyday man. Bridgette works at a surf shop and still in college to get master's degree in nursing. Yeah i know a lota people princess." Courtney growls and states that she isn't a princess. Scotts shrugs and slings her over his shoulder, completely ignoring her pleas and pinching as he heads over to his car.

* * *

"Yeee ha! Scottys in da house!" Geoff shouts happily as he bump fist-shake the orange-headed boy. "Howdy Jeff. Just got here on time with my princess." Courtney blushes and steps out behind Scotts back. "Hey Jeff."

"Are you two dating?! "

"No we're-"

"Hey guys! Courtney and- eep!"Jeff's mouth was shut by his girlfriend, Bridette. "Jeff! They're not dating and relax please. That's your seventh drink of tequila and i think its best for you sit down. " She whispers seductively with "in the bedroom, please."

Lust glow inside Jeff's eyes. He carries his lover without any problem and snails up the stairs. Scott grins at Courtney to where a point she became annoyed. "Will you stop _smiling _at me?!" The uptight chick snarled.

"Ooo... you're pretty when you're mad. I like that."

"Ugh!I'm not pretty one and two, can you kindly step away? You're in my space."

Instead of moving away, he pins her to a corner with his hands on each side of her head. He pressed his body against hers, earning shivers from Courtney. "How bout now princess?" Scott strokes her hair carefully and purrs below her chin. Red roses flushed on her cheeks. _Is he... purring on me? I gotta stop this... but...damn it feels so good... _"Courtney! How dare you seek into the love of a farm boy?!" Boomed a voice which scared the hell out of her. "But dad-!"

"I don't care toots!" Duncan finally stops the deep voice, high fives Scott and hugs Courtney. "I think I'm best at voice-acting."

"You moron! I-arrggh!" She storms off in heat, pushing the party people out of the way. "Well that was _nice _for ya ta ruin my chance. She could've done a move with me. Thanks a lot asshole."

"Isn't that what's ya aiming for? Hahaha I'm kidding Scott; relax bro i didn't knew you like her already."

"Eh. Shes super attractive. Especially when she's mad. Imma go look for her. Oh and happy birthday geek."

"Weird but thanks yo." Scott nods and began searching through the crowd for Courtney. Gwen sees the uptight girl and pinches her left ass cheek. "Hey, wwhatcha think of the party?"

"It was okay except that delinquent of yours had mock my fathers voice!" Courtney frowns in frustration. "I mean what if my dad saw me and Scott all cornered up like that?!"

"Whoa slow down Speedo. Did you blush or anything?!"

"I- um no!"

"Don't lie." Gwen expression grew serious. "Did you blush?"

She sighs in defeat. "Yes." Gwen grins and reaches in her dark grey purseand pulls out a wrapped brown paper bag. "Sleeping clothes I brought for you. It's _sexy._" Gwen cooled. Courtney glares at her for bit before examining the bag. She was about to start an argument when suddenly there seems to be one out in the balcony.

"Watch it,Turkey bone." Heather snaps as she accidentally bumps into Leshawna.

"Excuse me?! At least I have an ass that can do anything unlike that surfboard ass of yours." Leshawna snaps back angrily.

"Argh! My butt can do anything including sliding through jeans unlike yours which can't even fit custom made."

"Oh you did NOT just go there! Think you're pretty in that form?! Guess what honey, guys aren't into snobby," Leshawna was inches away from Heathers face. "Two-timing toothpick bony ass bitches with stale lips!" The music died down as DJ lower the mic between the two, causing more attention to them. "Well at least i don't have to keep changing mattresses because of my 'big butt' kept breaking it." Leshawna lunges forward to slap Heather but Duncan and Harold luckily had the hold of her. "Back off punk I got my lover!" Harold barked. "Whatchu say?!" Duncan lets go of Leshawna and had his hands on the nerds neck. "Say it again, I dare ya." Leshawna turns to see Duncan ready to choke the hell out of him, so she shoves Heather down, rolls up her sleeve and grab Duncan's arm.

"You gotta nerve to put your rough hands on my babys smooth neck, fool."

"Well tell Mr. Dickhead unless he wanna die he needs ta apologize!"

"Alright that's enough!" Alejandro acknowledge as he push himself through the crowd. "Everyone apologize, including _mi amor._" Heather stares at her paramour with shock. "I don't want to hear no buts, ifs, ands, whatever! Just do it."

They all sighed, apologizing with embarrassment. Harold however, refuse until Duncan rips off his pants, revealing a pink thong that is stuck between his ass. "Noo! That was for Leshawna!" Harold cried and flees from the balcony. Duncan laughs along with everyone else (Leshawna including) and the party resumed. Scott finally finds Courtney sipping a can of soda giving from Gwen. He sat next to her and raise a brow.

"Not gonna dance or anything?"

"Does it look like I'm Shakira?"

"Got a point but still, you can't keep sitting here and not do shit at all. Thats like reading a book without the name of it. I dont like the way your attitudes going, Courtney. We've talked about this. Even Gwens out there dancing with her boyfriend."

"I'm gonna go dancing so I dont how long until some jerk would try and flirt with ya but whatevers." Scott stood, and Courtney can see a hint of anger in his eyes. She reaches for his hand and holds it, gaining some eye contact. "I'll go... if you sleep on the couch so that I can get this night over with." Scott smirks and replies, "you got it princess."

He pulls Courtney to the dance floor and place his hand on her hips. They swayed together, grinding along to the song without hesitation.

_I gotta Feeling_

_That tonights gonna be a good night _

_That tonights gonna be a good night_

"You smell like apple cinnamon." Scott said as he stroke her hair slowly while she lays her head on his chest. "Thank you. Having the scent of pine can give me the ideal that you work as a farmer."

"Good guess Courtney. I really want to join the army but I'll stick with studying medicine."

"You go to college?"

"Online college to be exact. No worries bout being late to class or nothin so... yeah it's better ta me. I know you like consulting other in doing what's right. Is that what you really want?"

"Actually no; I want to become a lawyer. My dad's a sergeant; my mom's an police officer and my brother is studying to be a nurse leaving me with lawyer."

"That's nice." They didn't speak for a while since they prefer listening to the song streaming along their ear canal.

* * *

It's nearly 1 a.m. with the half moon glows among the lake. Scott keep his arm around Courtney, regarding how many times she slapped the bruise on his arm. Bridgette assumes it's a hickey as to where Courtney would claim it isn't. They parted away from the party, strolling to Geoffs lake.

Courtney, if ya wanna give me a hickey, I'm always open for ya." Scott teased. Thankfully, there's no light so he couldn't see her cheeks flushed. "I-I'm a fit and smart girl to determine whether your my type or not. And no, you are no where near my type."

"Ha if you say I'm not your type then whats yours princess?"

"Funny I refuse to tell."

"Why?" Courtney folds her arms, looking away from Scott and replies casually, "So that YOU would not attempt to make move on me."

"I'm sorry but sweetie, do realize that I've already made _some _moves to ya and you seem ta enjoy it."

"T-t-that's no-ot true!" Courtney stammered. She hear him taking off his clothes which alarm her that he's naked. "You're not in clothes?!"

"I'm in my boxers princess, so quit getting your panties in a wad and take off yours." Courtney backs away, not knowing if she's close to or far away the lake. He grabs her and growled, "Damn quit teasing me. You said okay and now you're retreating? "

"No I need space so that I can undress Scott." He lets go and chuckles a "sorry" and wanders off to hop in the lake. She can see him swimming under the light and ushers her to hurry. Courtney sighs and allow the cold water tickles her tan, smooth skin. "What do ya think of the water?"

"Cold. I want to get off." Scott pulled her close and she could feel his biceps and abs. _God hes so warm. _She glance at his deep blue eyes, aapparently like a child who drooled for sweet candy. "You are pretty. Mind if I uh, lay with you tonight? I promise tomorrow night iI won't sleep with ya." She didn't protest at all, she looked more seduce by the looks of him. "Can we go? I want to sleep." Courtney ask in a sweet tone. "Um... sure?" He answered and they swam to the shore, leaving the place with hugs and hand shakes. Before leaving, Gwen whispers to Scotts ear. "So I accidentally gave her beer instead of a can of soda. Take her to your home alright? See ya tomorrow, farm boy."

Courtney begins to complain all the way about how hot she is. "Scotty, I want to cool down. Please help me."

"Don't worry princess, We're almost home."

"Mmmm I love the name princess."

"Nah, you're way too drunk ta say that."

"No. I really do." Scott turns to stare at the now serious Courtney. "Princess is a perfect name to call me." He smiled and parked in the garage. They enter the home, whereScott tells her that he's going to take a quick shower and so should she. "But I can't." She takes off her clothes and tries to pull her panties off but Scott stops her from doing so. "Just ah... wait." She waited patiently for seven minutes and he was dressed in a blue tee with black Hanes boxers. "Okay go. I'll be by the door with some clothes. Ya smart enough to know how to shower even though your drunk." He listens to hear the water run and her sing.

_Cry me a river_

_Oh_

_Cry me a river_

_Oh cry me cry me_

Scott was paying attention to her singing that he didn't even notice Courtney opening the door and tapping him on his chest. "Huh? Oh sorry. Like ya singing, princess." She blush and drops the towel... showing red lingerie and bra, causing Scott to flush heavily. "Dang that's whatcha got for me? You're still drunk huh? Gwen told me."

"Of course I'm not drunk you moron!" Scott gulped in fear. Courtney frowned but begins to giggle. "Why ya giggling for?"

"Oh nothing. Now let's go to sleep. " she ordered and he obligated without any complaints. He shifts his body closer to hers and that got her furious. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting comfortable. You said I can sleep with ya but you never said how close." Scott sneered and traces his fingers all over her body. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes but ticklish. Can you stop now?"

"Nope. Til you get me off."

"Get you off?!"

"Yeah that fucking outfit is teasing my ... you know."

"Ew no!" He sighed and kissed her neck repeatedly, hearing her moan softly. "All we gonna do is just kissing, that's all. Please Courtney." His lips continues to suck and kiss her neck before placing his lips on hers. And surprisingly, she felt the power to kiss passionately, climbing on him and grinds slowly. They would roll on top of each other, sucking and pulling each other lips, grind uncontrollably to the point where Scott moans in pleasure as she realize that he had came in his boxers. "Now i gotta clean up. Sheesh woman you drive me crazy."

"I guess i did." She blush and grew tired. "Night Scotty."

""What?! Nah, you gotta cum too." Courtney stares at him for bit and says no. He nibbles her ear and tells her, "I know we ain't dating but you need ta cum. I'll make you cum quick too." He inserts a finger inside her pussy and to his surprise, it's already wet. She moans loudly, begging him to make her orgasm. He attacks her pussy by thrusting in and out, licking, sucking and biting her clit while she arch her back, enjoying every part including exploding on his tongue. He slurps her juices and grins at the sleeping beauty. "So sexy, princess. Night." He kissed her forehead and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

**So there's chapter 5. **

**Next chapter is coming up!**

**Also, feel so close (Benny Benassi remix)**

**Not the original one...k? **

**See ya ...:-)**


End file.
